1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cloud virtual base station of a mobile communication system, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for managing subscribers' services and multiple cells.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mobile communication system need automatically configure, monitor and manage cloud virtual base station systems that manage multiple cells so as to save maintenance costs related to an operator's operation. To support this, there is a need to apply a method and apparatus for controlling cloud virtual base stations.